The War Between Hedgehogs And Echidna's
by Naroshi-The-Wolf
Summary: The war is on. Sheena the echidna has released Super Sonic from the chaos emeralds. The echidna's have power, land and fame, the hedgehog's want it back. Who will win the battle for power? Read on and find out.


The sun was setting low on the mobian dessert. all that could be heard was marching in the dessert as the sun setted over the horizon. Since the begining of the roman hedgehog empire, hedgehogs and echidnas have had rivalry against one another ever since. The echidnas had law and order in the land and they took over the hedgehog colony's and forced them to leave the land, in some cases, hedgehog clans were captured by the echidnas and were forced to beat one another. Some were killed and some were used as slaves to serve the echidna's evil pourposes. Not too long ago, the server of the 7 chaos was released from the chaos emeralds on pourpose, no one knew who set him free, there was an argument about the threat and the only way to solve it was by war. The so called threat finally showed himself. many knew of him as a myth, but others belived he was created to destroy the echidnas. The echidna's army forces were furious about the threat, they blamed the leader of the echidna army force for releasing the threat.

The threat otherwise known as "Super Sonic" roamed freely through the dessert. When people saw him they either ran away, or admired him from a distance. The echidna army forces went to court to take sheena's case one step further.

Echidna: Sir, we have found the woman responsible for releasing the server.

The white echidna walked through the court room, she was calm. everyone stared at her as she walked through the room. On one side of the court room was the jury and on one side were the men who came to listen about sheena's case. She sat down and listend to what the judge had to say.

Echidna: Miss sheena, will you please be seated.

Judge: Before we go any futher, you must abide the oath of the court room.

Sheena sweared by the oath not to lie to the judge and deny the court of justice. Sheena was known as "the lying queen" for her outrageous tales of lies. Many people belived her and some take no respect of her what so ever.

Judge: Were were you the night when the server was released?

Sheena: I was worshiping in a temple your houner. When i was done, i saw a strange figure walk in the distance. Lying An echidna was heading toward the master emerald along with thoes chaos emeralds. I followed him, he placed the chaos emeralds beside the master emerald, and to my suprise, the emerald smashed and the server appeared. :

Judge: What happend to the echidna sheena?

Sheena: Lying The echidna was so shocked he ran away.

Judge: What did the server do?

Sheena: He rushed past me your houner and he jumped out the window and ran off. I would of went after him but i couldn't. He was too fast for me to chase.

Judge: Do you think the server will join the hedgehog army forces?

Sheena: Yes your houner. If he does, our army forces will be able to stop him and the hedgehog army forces. We have so much power that they wouldn't have a chance if the faced us.

An hour passed. Sheena lied so much that she was proved inocent. The war was on, the echidna's and the hedgehogs had to fight for land, power and the chaos emeralds.

Sheena: Ha! Those hedgehogs wont stand a chance against my army! I'll show the server, once i find him, he'll be destroyed once and for all!

It was 6 am in the morning. Super sonic was dozy, his eyes were half open and his ears were slanted to both sides of his head. He got up and he sat on the edge of his wooden bed. He crossed his left leg over his right one, he looked towards the window and he got up. His ears pricked and he was more aleart, he saw some hedgehogs marching past his house. All the hedgehogs were in silver armour, super sonic seemed suprised by there precense and he went outside so see what was going on.

Super Sonic: I wonder whats going on... Huh? A letter, for me?

Super sonic started to read the letter slowly. This is what it said... "Soilders are needed for the hedgehog army forces. All hedgehogs who sign up must be up for the job and the must have some experience with horse care. Hedgehogs who join will be taught fighting skills that are important for there survival. The sign up base is at wind shack base, for more info, please write back ASAP.

Super Sonic: Hmmmm, i'd better sign up...

Super sonic had a slow walk to find the base. He was intrested by his suroundings. He noticed some hedgehogs traning with swords.

Hedgehog 1: C'mon, you can do better than this!

Hedgehog 2: Oh yeah? Show me what you can really do!

The hedgehog pierced the other hedgehog's shield with his long silver sword.

Hedgehog 1: Now way! I cant belive it!

Hedgehog 2: Huh, my traning's finally paied off! Hey, isin't that the server?

Hedgehog 1: Your right, i cant belive it!

Hedgehog 2: Hey, are you the server?

Super Sonic: Huh? Server?

Hedeghog 1: Yeah, thats what everyone say's you are!

Super Sonic: Hmph, i have no idea what your talking about.

Hedgehog 2: Hey! Were ya going?

Super Sonic: Im singing up for the army.

Hedgehog 1: Hmph, good luck on that!

Super sonic finaly go to the base. He entered the door, a wolf was there to take sign up's, he was wearing some silver armour and he had a big long cape that reached the floor. He was grey with blood red eyes and sharp fangs. The Wolf was looking at some documents and he didn't notice super sonic's precense.

Super Sonic: Um, exuse me...

Wolf: Looked at super sonic

Super sonic: Um, hi, im here to sign up.

Wolf: Right, Let me see if there's a spot for you some were, have you had experience with horses?

Super Sonic: Uh, yeah, lots.

Wolf: Right... Well, your probably gonna be the last person to sign up, we have one more spot. Ok, you are now a member of the hedgehog army force. Take these notes, your traning starts tommorow, you must be here by 6 am. If you cant make it, write a letter and we'll get it ASAP.

Super Sonic: Thanks, bye

Wolf: Have a nice day, Sighs

Super sonic was looking at his notes while he was walking. One of the hedgehog's he saw earlier walked up to him and super sonic bumped into him.

Hedgehog 2: Hey, did ya get a spot?

Super Sonic: Yeah, i got the last one.

Hedgehog 2: I hope your up for this, the general of our army is very strict, i hope your used to being shouted at.

Super Sonic: Dont worry, im sure he wont scare me.

The evening slowly came upon the land. Super Sonic went to sit outside. He was thinking about the army, he seemed nervous about showing up tommorow morning. The sun was starting to set, he was dozing he was very tired and he decided to go to bed early. Super sonic slowly fell asleep, he needed all the rest he could get, tommorow looked tough for him.

The morning finaly came, super sonic was up at 5am. He had some food and he left the house by 5:30. All the hedgehog's who signed up were standing in a row, super sonic joined them and the general finaly appeared..

General: Its good that most of you came, today were gonna start some traning. Were gonna show them echidna's what we can do. Dont back out, dont be a wimp and give it all you got! Right, lets get to work!

One of the hedgehogs started talking so super sonic, his name was sam.

Sam: Hey, are you the server?

Super Sonic: I dont know, everyone keeps saying that and i have no idea what there talking about!

Sam: Oh, by the way, im sam

Super Sonic: Im sonic :)

General: Does anyone know how to ride horses? Super sonic...

Super Sonic: Yes sir?

General: Can you ride a horse?

Super Sonic: Yes sir, i've been riding for a long time.

General: Good, your gonna show thes guys how to ride

Super Sonic :0 uhhhh... Ok

General: Show them how to get an a horse

Super Sonic: ok, first off, you always mount on the left side of the horse. First of all, you put your left foot in the stirrup, make sure your toe is pointing away from the horse, you take your reins in your left hand along with some of the horse's mane, hold on to the pommel and push up and there you have it.

General: Well done. Now, every one get on your horse's and lets start with some steering.

The Horse lesson was now done and super sonic and the rest of the hedgehogs started with basic sword training. Sam (Super sonic's new friend) was a bit sluggish, he wasn't listening properly and he was always getting his stances wrong.

General: Sam! Pay attention, Now!

Sam: Yes sir...

General: Listen up, you are now gonna go in pairs, you can choose your partner. your gonna practise some of your skills on each other, make sure you dont injure one another.

The traning session was finaly over. All the men had jobs to do with there horses. The general showed super sonic his new horse, his horse was a beautiful buckskin mustang stallion. Super sonic's horse is special, he is only given to experienced riders.

Super Sonic: He's beautiful, i've never seen such a good looking horse!

General: He's our best horse and the most prized in the land. His name is bedagie, his name in native mobian mean's "Big Thunder". Your probably the luckiest souldier to have him. He's a good horse, so dont ruin him.

Super Sonic: I wont, ever!

Sam: Hey sonic, is that bedagie! No way! You are sooo lucky to have him, he's grate!

Super Sonic: hehe, the general said im experienced enough to have him so yeah, i got lucky.

Four years had past and super sonic was now a very experienced member of the hedgehog army forces. He got stronger, fearless and better at fighting. He was now the age of 21, sam and super sonic were the best friends possible and nothing could tear there great friendship.

It was 6 am, all the men got up. The general had fallen ill. His illness was so advanced that no one knew if he would make it or not. The general was lying in his bed, he was so weak he had breathing problems. Super sonic went to see him.

Super Sonic: Sir, are you ok?

General: No...

Super Sonic: Whats wrong?

General: Im not sure... I want to you to do me a really huge favour...

Super Sonic: Whats that? I'll do anything for you sir.

General: When i die... You must take over my army leader ship.

Super Sonic: What? But sir i..

General: You must do it, your the only one i can trust, you seem to be tougher than most of the soulders in my army. Promise me you'll do it?

Super Sonic: Ok, i promise...

The general had died the next day. Super Sonic went to anounce the news to the men...

Super Sonic: Everyone listen up... Today is a day to mourn. Unfourtanetly during the early hours of the morning, our general died with out notice. He asked me to do something for him, he asked me to take over as bredigere general in this army. He chose me because he thought i had the guts to do it. If any of you have a problem with that the thats too bad. We will not do any traning today, instead, we will all go out for a long ride with our horses. Get your horses tacked up and meet up out here.

Super Sonic and his men went out for a ride with there horses. Chris, tails, amy, kiara (my fan character), cream, frances and danny had been sent to super sonic's world thanks to chaos control. They were in the middle of a dessert, they were traped and they had know were to go.

Super Sonic: Ok men, were gonna go for a long gallop through this dessert.

Amy: Were are we? Were lost!

Tails: Now what are we gonna do. Hey, are those some wild horses over there?

Chris: There coming towards us!

Kiara: there's no way im being trampled by horses!

Super Sonic: Hey sam, there's a buncha kids over there.

Kiara: shouting at the top of her loudest voice WERE LOST, CAN YOU HELP US!

Super Sonic: HOLD IT!

All the men and there horses stoped. Super sonic started to talk to tails and the gang.

Super Sonic: What do you kids want?

Kiara: Were lost, can you help us please?

Super Sonic: Hmmm... I dont know... I think i can see a buncha soilders standing in front of me.

Tails: Soilders!

Kiara: I dont think we'd make very good soilders, honest!

Super Sonic: Oh yeah? I think with some traning you'll do just fine, hop on one of the horse's and lets go.

Tails: This isn't a good idea...

Chris: C'mon tails, arent you glad they found us?

Tails: Well...

Chris: If it wasn't for them, we could of walked for miles.

Tails: I suppose your right

Sonic: Ok men, lets gallop off!

Tails: Gallop! Oh no...

Kiara: YEEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAAA! RIDE ON COWGAL!

Tails: I t-think im gonna fall off!

Super Sonic: It looks like were in for a thunder storm.

Tails: OMG, NOOOOO!

Lightning flashed

Tails:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, LIGHTNING! (for all of you who diden't know, tails hates lightning)

Tails: Hurry it up, please!

Super Sonic: Thats no way to speek to a general, now is it?

Tails: No...

Super Sonic: No...

Tails: No...Sir...

Super Sonic: HOLD IT! Alright men, jump off here and put your horses away.

Kiara: OMG, its poring with rain, and these are my best clothes!

Tails: There your only clothes.

Kiara: ¬¬ Yes tails... I know...

Tails: hehe:P


End file.
